Planning for development of a body of information on the occurrence and frequency of events related to the last days of life. We are developing data concerning how people die; at home or in a hospital and if in a hospital for how long prior to death, in pain or comfortably asleep or at rest, if in pain the amount, duration, and type of medication used, whether death was expected, medical and paramedical contacts and perhaps items such as costs, visits from friends, presence of family, etc. during the last days. Various attempts at finding suitable populations and developing protocols have occurred during the year. In addition, we commissioned and received from Yale University "Circumstances of Death in the Elderly--A Review of the Literature".